


Train Travel Travails

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Severa, Nah, and Cynthia are trapped on a train traveling hundreds of miles per hour! With a million, zillion zombies!Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week July 2019Prompt: July 20th - Free for all





	Train Travel Travails

**Author's Note:**

> the best part about having a million, billion drafts is that you can just grab one, add some stuff, then publish it.
> 
> which isn't *technically* what i did here...

Cynthia slammed a fist onto the table Nah and Severa were sleeping on. She shouted,

“Wakey-wakey! Time to kill more zombies!”

Nah groaned impressively, and much louder than the zombies pounding on the metal door to the cabin. It was a beautiful, sunlit day. The inside of the train car was still covered in blood and guts from last night. Nah, Severa, and Cynthia had slept on top of the only uninfected surface: a single dining table. Nah and Severa were such good pillows that Cynthia didn’t have an ache in her body! She started stretching.

Severa shouted,

“AGH! Both of my legs are asleep!” She whipped over to glare at Cynthia, “How are you so happy?!”

Nah yawned again, “Don’t ask me, she’s a total mystery. If she can rebound from falling down a concrete flight of stairs, a zombie apocalypse won’t stop her.”

“What?! When did that happen?!”

“Oh, just last week! Nah and I went out for dinner, and the parking garage we stayed at had some stairs!”

“And of course you didn’t go to the hospital.”

“Nope! Just some minor bruises!”

“Well, with rubber-bones here we’re more than prepared to face the apocalypse.” Severa was probably being sarcastic, but Cynthia couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t forget my flamethrower.” Nah looked legitimately upset.

“I’ll see it in my nightmares, don’t worry.” Severa creaked up to a standing position, “Our current objective is the front of the train! We need to figure out how or why this train is still running, and what that has to do with the zombies.”

Nah snorted, “It’s not running though. It’s rolling.” She stuck her tongue out from her position, laid flat on the table.

“Any non-stupid objections?!”

Cynthia raised her hand, “Can’t we just climb on top of the train and walk to the front?”

“That’s still pretty stupid but I’ll answer it anyway. No, this train’s moving too fast for us to get any traction. Also if there’s a tunnel we’d die instantly.”

“Aw!”

“I’d let you try it alone but I don’t want to watch you splatter all over the sides of the train.”

Cynthia let out a loud groan. The zombies on the other side of the makeshift barricade groaned, too. Nah sat up at long last, then stated,

“Oh, hey, there were five of them last night, but now there’s only two. Some must’ve fallen off.”

“Nice! Easier for us.” Severa leapt off the table and retrieved her bloodied baseball bat. She approached the barricade and put a hand on the sturdiest part.

“Everyone get ready!”

Nah slipped off, and nearly onto Cynthia. She pulled Cynthia under the table, then kissed her.

“We probably won’t get another chance where she isn’t looking at us.” Nah nodded with absolute dignity. Cynthia felt like a flustered mess. Severa shouted,

“Another chance for what?! What are you two doing over there?”

Nah grinned, “Making firebombs! Open the barrier!”

She quickly combined some bottles and a rag, then struck one of her innumerable matches. Severa threw the barrier to the side, and Nah lit the zombies on fire. They were so cool and competent, Cynthia had nothing but love for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> zombies! nah??? cynthia!!! severa... nah wasn't originally in this concept, but! polyamory?
> 
> anyway feel free to leave kudos and comments! thanks so much for reading!


End file.
